


The Old Days

by beautywind



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 11:14:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20191354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautywind/pseuds/beautywind
Summary: 天界大戰時期私設有。講述阿茲拉斐爾與克羅里都遺忘的古老過去片段。





	The Old Days

阿茲拉斐爾最近常做一個夢，這很奇怪，天使從來不需睡眠、遑論作夢，這一切是擁有自由意志的人類才會做的，在夢裡編織屬於他們的夢想、恐懼，天使一向是旁觀的角色。

不知從什麼時候，他開始選擇融入人類的生活，同時作息也為了配合人類有所改變，第一次真的入眠到黎明時，阿茲拉斐爾簡直興奮到不行，下場又是接下來一周都睡不著。但作夢這件事是隔了一世紀之後才學會的，一開始比較像是記憶的回顧，不像人類有時會做到非常奇幻、天馬行空的事情，阿茲拉斐爾的夢更像是提醒他曾經發生過哪些事，不得不說裡面很多都有克羅里的身影，都是他們相處的點點滴滴，但其中有一項阿茲拉斐爾完全沒有印象。

橘紅色的天空在焚燒，到處都是號角聲與刀劍相交的聲音，翅膀揮動一下都會捲起漩渦般的熱流，他幾乎無法呼吸，那是末日之戰的想像嗎？看起來又不太像，與之對戰的兩方都有著純白的雙翼，帶頭反叛的還是上帝的寵兒、明亮之星、早晨之子，美得不可直視。

那是初次天界之戰，自那天以後，天地一分為二，天堂與地獄是永不相交的極端。

阿茲拉斐爾一身汗的醒來，店內的老鐘準時的發出悠揚的聲音，他卻不太想開門應客，只因為這個有些惱人的夢境讓他甚是掛心。

今天書店沒開門。

克羅里就坐在車內，停在書店對街遲遲不肯去敲門。

只因他不知道該不該跟阿茲拉斐爾提這件事，一個他最近反覆在做的夢，這很罕見，他睡掉十九世紀時根本沒做半個夢，除了被迫在1832年爬起來上廁所以外，一直都是以無夢無擾自豪的他最近居然也多了人類的煩惱。

一開始他還以為是地獄惡整他，但他可不指望那些腦袋頗有侷限的傢伙能想出這等史詩般的故事，帶著一股決絕、一股淒美和絕望的熟悉感。

與其說那是夢，不如更像是遙久記憶的回顧，只是他根本沒什麼印象，有股力量似乎一直阻擋他去回憶起那段從天界悠悠往下滑到地獄的過程，他只記得自己誤交損友、接下來就是溜滑梯一樣遭受天罰。

但克羅里一直隱隱覺得自己遺忘什麼，這段記憶對他而言格外模糊且生疏，就像是有人封印了真正的過程，然後隨便講了段故事給他，他就牢牢記得。原理就跟《星際戰警》的消除記憶燈一樣。

但克羅里想了想，覺得為了一個摸不著邊際的夢干擾接下來的行程也太蠢了，推開車門的他決定忘記這些，去邀他可愛的天使出門。

他們吃飯、牽手、親吻，當天晚上，克羅里睡在阿茲拉斐爾的家裡，有些擁擠的空間讓克羅里睡得不太安穩。

然後，那個被他決定拋諸腦後的夢又纏了上來，像是要嘲笑他的膽小一樣，揭開最後一層面紗。

那是他墮落的時候。

其他的損友們兵敗如山倒，他們翅膀焚燒、轉黑的氣味讓克羅里皺起眉頭，他一向沒想參與這些，他只是那天下午剛好路過。

而當上帝的恩典並未落在他身上時，註定他這輩子不會被寬恕的宿命。

他向下墜跌，像顆過重的流星一樣焚燒。

但真正燒起來的不是他，而是他的好友。

三對張開的翅膀像是要保護他不受傷害緊緊包裹著他，焦臭的氣味從對方身上散開，如奶油白捲的髮尾都著火了。

克羅里聽見自己焦急的大叫，要對方放手，對方卻固執得充耳未聞，還笑著說火焰燒聾了他，所以他聽不見。

白色的翅膀不斷燒焦、掉落，大量散落的羽毛遮住他的臉龐，讓克羅里看不清楚，他拼命的伸手撥開，映入眼簾的卻是一個熟悉不過的面孔。

**怎麼會？**

一瞬間，大量的回憶像海嘯一樣兇猛的灌入，那些在天界相處過的點滴；克羅里曾經站在故友身邊一個一個去數他的眼睛；梅塔特隆又在訓話的時候，克羅里躲在一顆樹底下睡覺，是好友跑來叫他起床，他不肯跟好友走，還一直蠱惑對方跟自己一起午睡；當然最後還一起被罵了。

這些回憶的臉孔與那人重疊在一起，克羅里聽見自己總是喊著那個名字，而被喚的那人總會給他一抹溫柔的微笑。

那是克羅里在天界打發無聊時光的唯一撫慰，怎麼就全忘記了呢？

怎麼會忘記曾經有個人這樣緊緊的摟住他、一起向下墜跌，在焚燒過程中還不忘安撫他，而明明自己的軀體都快先瓦解了。

如果這只是夢，為什麼他會感到深深的悲痛呢？那股彷彿靈魂都在震顫的痛苦，就像是他親身體驗過一樣。

他卻醒不過來。

阿茲拉斐爾也做了同樣一個夢，這次更加真實、更加急迫，也更加炙熱。

燃燒的不再是天空，而是他自己。

他抱著故友正在向下墜跌。

他的衣服在燃燒、頭髮、翅膀也是，那時還沒有地球的誕生，所以他不知道自己會摔到哪去，穿越九重天以後，等待的他會是無盡的寂靜還是虛無，他都不知道，但唯一確定的是，他不後悔。

六翼在高速墜落時開始焚燒，就像隕跌的流星拖著自毀的長長尾巴，燒成一條金黃色的烈焰，如果他能看見，肯定會為這樣絕美的景色屏住呼吸，然而此時的他辦不到、他再也辦不到了，每一隻眼睛都在燃燒，翅膀上、臉上、身上的眼睛都被烈焰灼瞎，他甚至看不見自己捨命保護的對象到底是誰，對方拼命的嘶吼也是徒勞，聲音在高速衝擊下被打散得支離破碎，而他焚毀的雙耳也在冒血。

如果上帝還願意給他一個機會的話，阿茲拉斐爾在想、幾近奢求的許願，他希望能再見到故人一面。

再次醒來的時候，自己已經什麼都不記得了，加百列告訴他上帝要他去守伊甸園的東門，還派給了他一把烈焰之劍。

他問天界大戰結束了嗎？加百列告訴他早就錯過了，但不可置疑的是他們贏了、天堂總是會贏的，而那些卑鄙、見不得光的壞蛋活該被關在地下永生受苦。

他輕輕點頭，不覺哪裡有異，只是心裡好像空蕩蕩的、少了一塊似的。

阿茲拉斐爾覺得自己弄丟了很重要的東西，少了什麼？一段回憶？一個重要的人？

怎樣都想不起來。

阿茲拉斐爾只知道不能妄自揣測上帝的旨意，也不能隨意提問，所以他忍了下來，接受他的新任務。

而今這場夢境將那塊缺失的拼圖湊上，真相昭然若揭。

他們兩同時驚醒。

他們驚魂未甫的喘了好幾口氣，接著有志一同的喊出對方的名字，一個滿是惱怒，一個充滿驚喜。

「你瘋了嗎？阿茲拉斐爾！你跟著我一起向下墜幹嘛！你看你的翅膀都燒沒了！」克羅里無法壓抑自己的情緒，他寧可自己的翅膀燒爛、也捨不得阿茲拉斐爾掉一根羽毛。

他終於知道當初為什麼自己墜落得不像其他損友那般迅速，因為有人緊緊抱住他試圖減緩這一切的發生。

傻子，怎麼會有人這麼傻？

「也不是燒沒了，我還剩一對呢！」阿茲拉斐爾覺得上帝真是仁慈，雖然他不記得自己燒至重傷以後發生了什麼，但唯一能把他救回來的，除了萬能的主以外別無其他。

而且上帝還應允了他的要求，不是嗎？雖然他想不起來太多，但從克羅里如此激動的反應，阿茲拉斐爾已瞭然於心，他在夢裡許的再見故友一面的心願，早已實現。

「你的眼睛......」克羅里的聲音非常痛苦，那些火焰本該都招呼在他身上的。

「要那麼多隻也不知道能幹嘛，我現在的這對還能用，感謝萬能的主。」阿茲拉斐爾伸手輕撫克羅里汗溼的額頭，嘗試想安撫對方，這都過去那麼久了，他們其實也記不得太多了，何不就這樣過去呢？

「你別再感謝主了......祂不該這樣對你的。」克羅里的聲音很是疲憊，他緊緊拉住天使的手靠在頰邊輕蹭，就像是一流的提琴手對待珍愛的樂器那樣小心翼翼。

「嘿、嘿......看著我，克羅里，這一切都不曾改變，我們還是相遇了，不是嗎？」阿茲拉斐爾難得主動上前抱緊對方，男人的體溫因驚恐下降不少，阿茲拉斐爾決定在這一切改善之前，都不會鬆手的。

在夢裡、焚燒到最後的他有沒有鬆開克羅里，他不記得；但今天的他不會。

克羅里聞著男人頸邊沐浴乳的香味，原本像是要溢出眼眶的濃稠深黃逐漸轉金，在眼白露出些許的時候，他伸手回抱阿茲拉斐爾，雙手試探性的在男人背脊撫摸，他輕問：「還會痛嗎？」

語氣像是易碎的玻璃、像是踩在一條繩索上嘗試平衡的雜耍演員，隨時會因為一點外力使然就硬聲墜落、粉碎。

阿茲拉斐爾只是笑笑的否認，嗓音裡滿滿的沉穩和令人心安的溫柔，畢竟他已經記不起那段過往，只能在夢裡回憶，這更像是旁觀別人的故事一樣，他不會感到疼痛、也不感到難過，他甚至有些開心，因為即使他們分離過，最終卻還是走在一塊了。

還有比失而復得更加美好的事情嗎？

「搞不懂上帝在想什麼，讓一個智天使傷重至此卻不使其墮天；讓我完整如初卻羽翼染黑，真是不明白......」克羅里埋在天使頸窩的聲音聽起來悶悶不樂的。

「克羅里，不要隨便揣測天意比較好。」

於是他們雙雙安靜，享受這份夢驚之後卻還能擁有彼此的踏實感，直到天使輕輕唱起歌來，克羅里輕輕附和著，兩人的嗓音巧妙的融合在一起，就像黑與白原本就是一體的那樣，和諧圓滿。

完

後記：  
偶爾也想看帥帥的天使，所以寫出了這篇。  
今天跟朋友聊天，她說想看戰損的天使跟惡魔；我說我也蠻想看。  
她：「受伤哭哭的天使好看还是受伤却很霸气的天使？」  
我：「前者可愛，後者帥氣。」  
她：「前者就被纸割的情况吧 (克劳利大眼瞪书」  
我：「啊哈哈幹，被紙割到就大哭；戰鬥中受傷卻帥到不行，這個反差可以！」  
想想六翼跟多眼是為了救老蛇付出的代價就很有愛，雖然現在的他只是個被紙割到就會大哭的大寶貝（不要造謠  
  
BY舞飛音


End file.
